


For Better Or For Worse

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and Kit attend Princess Chelina's wedding.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better Or For Worse

Ella had never been to a royal wedding before, beside her own, so she was very excited to attend the wedding of Princess Chelina, who had, in the past year, become a good friend of hers. Kit was less excited, since he and Chelina were not the best of friends, but of course he wanted her happiness. 

They had front seats to the event, and as Kit was looking around the beautiful hall, Ella was sitting in her seat with a huge smile on her face, eager to see her friend receive her own happy ending.

"You look happy," Kit smiled.

"Of course I'm happy," Ella said as she leaned to kiss his cheek. "I have you, and now our friend finally gets the happy ending she's always deserved."

"She doesn't like me very much," Kit noted as he smiled at his wife. 

"Oh, she doesn't like many people, don't take it personally," Ella shrugged. "I like you. Isn't that enough?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"It's more than enough, I assure you," Kit murmured gently. Before he could lean closer to press a kiss to her lips, however, the music started and the ceremony began.

It was a beautiful one, though Princess Chelina was not one for formalities. She and her spouse decided to skip most of the "yammering" at the start and then focus on the good stuff, which made most of the people in the hall laugh in amusement.

As Ella watched the pair speak out their vows, she reached out to take Kit's hand in hers. As she watched them, she was also reminded of the fact that she had found the perfect man already. She was completely, utterly happy, and it was all she could wish for her friend as well.

Kit noticed the touched look on Ella's face, and somehow seeing her compassion towards the pair made him love her even more, which was something he thought was nearly impossible. 

He leaned forwards, whispering in his wife's ear the words they both already knew by heart, and the words they meant with everything they had in them: "I love you."

Ella nodded, holding Kit's hand in hers a bit tighter as she allowed herself to take her eyes off the couple for a moment to press a small kiss to her husband's lips. "I love you, too."

For better or for worse, for sickness and in health. As Ella watched the couple in front of them pledge their love for each other, she felt her own love for her husband grow with every passing second. 

She knew exactly how important it was to say these things. How important it was to show to the person you loved exactly how much you loved them. If she had learned anything in her life, it was to never take anything for granted. 

Not the small pleasures, and certainly not the people in your life that make you the happiest that you can be. Which was why, during the entire reception, Ella held onto Kit's hand a bit tighter than she usually did.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I left out the gender of Chelina's spouse intentionally. There has been a lot of talk about her sexuality in the fandom, and I am 100% okay with anything, so feel free to picture her husband/wife as whomever you wish :)


End file.
